Louisiana Purchase
by AusTex
Summary: Eric decides he wants Sookie as a pet.


Title: Louisiana Purchase

Characters: Eric, Sookie

Pen Name: AusTex

Beta: joyindenver

Disclaimer: This is a Dark fiction, rated M for Language, Sexuality, Violence and Sexual Violence (Rape)

Summary: Eric decides he wants Sookie as a Pet

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris and she has my deep gratitude for creating them.

**There is no Happily Ever After**. Eric does **not** redeem himself. If you do not wish to explore the dark side of Eric Northman then this is **not** the story for you.

"Well aren't you sweet?" Eric stated out loud as he looked at the delicious treat in front of him. She smelled amazing and he wanted her. He couldn't smell any fear, just virginity. _Interesting._ He ran his tongue over his fangs. _Yum._

"Not especially," she replied saucily. She thought that Eric was beautiful, but had no idea how dangerous the world of the supernatural was. Her naïveté was charming and dangerous. It only drew what she should be terrified of closer to her.

Eric wanted her. There were always problems with owning a bar; unruly customers, fanatical anti-vampire groups like the Fellowship of the Sun. Sookie would be a good diversion for him. Spirited virgins, like her, were always the most fun to break. He needed to find out Compton's connection to the human.

He gave Pam a look to keep an eye on the girl and said, "Compton, my office." Bill hesitated and squeezed Sookie's hand drawing her closer to him. He had no choice but to leave her side. Eric was an old and powerful vampire.

Once Eric was settled behind his desk, he looked at Compton and asked, "What is your interest in the girl?"

"Sophie Anne wants her," reluctantly replied Bill. "There are rumors that she is a telepath. I have not yet determined if it is true, but I am to secure and deliver her to New Orleans."

"You will do no such thing!" growled Eric. "You are not to touch her. Tell Sophie Anne that she is not a telepath. Meantime, keep an eye on the girl, and allow no one to touch her."

Bill, realizing that Eric was far stronger than Sophie Anne and wanting to remain undead, agreed. Self preservation had won over honor.

As they walked out of his office, Eric watched Sookie as he returned to his throne. His eyes trailed over her ample breasts and long legs for her height.

_I will own her,_ he mused to himself.

"You are about to be raided," Sookie said. "That guy over there is an undercover cop."

"Pam," Eric was abrupt. " I was never here." Pam nodded in acknowledgement. Eric grabbed Sookie and exited out the back door of the bar.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked. She did not like being spirited away. "Where are you taking me?" Sookie was surprised at how fast they were moving.

"To your home," Eric replied. He needed to know where she lived and everything about her before he would enact his plan to make her his pet.

"What about Bill?" Sookie looked back toward the bar searching for Bill, slowing Eric's pace.

"He will get home safely."

"I should go with him."

"I want to get to know you. Bill will help Pam deal with the raid."

He put her into his Corvette and struck up a casual conversation. He asked human questions about her family and friends, as well as what she liked. The less threatened she felt the more information she would give away. He wanted to fuck her right then, but his plan to break her spirit would be set off course. He needed his blood in her and he needed access to her house before he could take his new pet.

This meant he needed an invitation into her home, because vampires could not enter a human's home otherwise. He also needed to keep her ignorant of the fact that she could uninvite him. As he pulled up into her driveway, he saw that she was poor and realized that she lived next door to Compton.

He got out of his Corvette, and in a practiced way, he opened her car door and walked her up to her front door. He stared at her like he was going to kiss her, but he did not. Sookie's heart raced, and she licked her lips. She wanted to be kissed. She desperately wanted to be like normal girls with normal lives and loving boyfriends.

"May I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"I will see you at nine o'clock."

Sookie nodded. She was taken by the beautiful vampire. Not being able to read his mind was a bonus. She had no idea that the joy she was feeling at not being able to read vampire minds would lead her into danger.

Eric stepped off the porch, knowing that she was staring at him. With a smirk on his face he drove his Corvette out of her driveway and left, but did not leave Bon Temps. Instead he went next door, parked his car, and flew to her house, searching for her bedroom window.

He hovered outside her window to listen and watch. As she took off her pretty dress and removed her undergarments for a short white cotton night gown, he fantasized about what he wanted to do to her.

Sookie climbed into bed and turned the light off. With the lights out he could now get closer to her window without her seeing him. He watched as she lay down to go to sleep and was soon pleasantly surprised that she started touching herself. He lightly ran his hand over the bulge in his pants. He was frustrated that she was under the sheet. He could see nothing, but through the open window he could smell her sweet arousal. He undid his pants and started stroking himself. He came right as she did.

_I will fuck that virgin, _he silently declared. _To have a virgin pet will be a rare treat._

After he was sated, Eric walked into Compton's house and sat down in Bill's living room where Bill was drinking a True Blood. Bill was surprised to see him.

"What can I do for you Sheriff?"

"I am leaving for the night. Make sure no one touches her," Eric ordered. "Your existence depends on it. Make no contact with her unless her life or virginity is in danger. You must call me immediately, so I can appear to be concerned about the human's welfare."

"Eric, you could be setting yourself at odds with the Queen. Are you sure this is the path that is best for you politically?" Bill cautiously asked. His concern was for his own life and not for Sookie. In a world where humans were taken and supernaturals were bought and sold as slaves, power and wealth and treading lightly were the only ways to preserve one's eternity.

"I will have her in every way, and the Queen will accept it," Eric stated firmly. "Once I bond her too me there is nothing the Queen can do." Bill nodded understanding that Eric was determined to have the human.

As Eric drove back to Shreveport a man suddenly appeared in the passenger seat.

"Niall what do you want?" Eric asked.

"I saw that you visited my great-granddaughter's home this night."

"Yes, I am considering claiming the girl," Eric coolly replied, secretly hoping Niall would sell her.

Supernaturals thought nothing of buying and selling others as a matter of practice. Humans could simply be taken, but if you wanted a supernatural you had to purchase them from their eldest relative. This had been going on for the entire millennia of Eric's existence. It was something supernaturals did without a thought to morality.

"She is a fairy princess and a virgin. Magic has kept her from mating with humans. I had planned on marrying her to one of the Fae."

_He had an interest. This might be difficult,_ Eric thought. _She will not be cheap. Still this is best. This means that I could have her sooner. Purchase is much faster than seduction._

"Niall," Eric said, "Name the price and conditions. Have Cataliades draw up the contract, and we will come to terms."

"Fine. We fairy would prefer the money. Until then you are not to take her virginity, she is worthless to me without it. I will be in contact through the lawyer." Niall disappeared.

The next evening, as soon as Eric rose, he retrieved Niall's contract from his fax machine. Niall's price was too high, but Eric was willing to pay it. There were also a few terms he wanted to negotiate. He would insist that she not be allowed to leave him nor could she refuse him.. If he was going to pay for her he was going to keep her and use her. He made the changes, increased the price by ten percent, and faxed it back. He hoped she would be everything her scent promised. If not, he would sell her.

After his shower he looked at his fax machine hoping that he would have the paperwork back. But it was empty. Calling Pam, he told her to take care of Fangtasia for a few days. He would be busy securing a pet, and he wanted to have time to properly train her. Calling his day man, he ordered him to purchase all the human necessities a woman would need. He also left him instructions to set-up a bank account for Sookie and to set up the pending wire transfer to Niall.

In no time, Eric pulled his Corvette into Sookie's driveway. His fangs extended at the thought of fucking her. Eric strode up to Sookie's door. He saw Compton in the distance and waved at him to dismiss him for the evening.

"Eric, please come in and have a seat." She stepped to the side and allowed him to enter. He smelled the scent of another human and knew that he would have to mention this to Niall. Eric surveyed her living room and then took in her delicious curves. She looked lovely in the new dress he bought her.

"Thank you for the dress," Sookie said. She thought that she had never seen anyone more beautiful than Eric.

"It looks lovely on you."

"Unfortunately my Gran is not here to meet you. She is on a trip with her Civil War club," Sookie volunteered.

As he took a seat on the sofa, she offered him a True Blood.

_These boring human customs waste so much time, _privately lamented Eric_. _He just wanted her naked and underneath him. _I want to fuck her now and waiting for this damn contract is annoying. _Wanting to move the evening forward, Eric quickly finished his True Blood and led an eager Sookie to his car.

He took Sookie to an expensive restaurant in Shreveport. Sitting across from her, he learned more about her. She loved to sunbathe and liked daisies. She had simple tastes, was uneducated, and was smart as a whip. _Interesting, _Eric thought_._ He sipped his True Blood and watched her eat. _What beautiful lips. They will look divine wrapped around my cock._

He continued to make the requisite small talk and answered her questions about Fangtasia. Not soon enough for him, they were in his Corvette heading back to Bon Temps. During the drive he covertly admired her body. Her tan legs and her beautiful breasts. He wanted her and it was pushing his patience to wait.

After taking her on the most normal human date he could imagine, he walked into her living room. He was grateful that he would not have to take the time to seduce her. This 'niceness' plan was trying his patience, and he was just about done with it. Willing or not, she would be his in every way soon. That thought made his cock hard.

He leaned in to kiss her very gently, and he could tell she was not an experienced kisser by her hesitancy. That spurred him on. He loved the way she was slightly unsure of what she was doing, as well as the way she was eager for his kisses. He lightly stroked her arm and laid her down on the couch so they were facing each other on their sides. He could feel her breathing and heart rate pick up and he was starting to smell her arousal.

Taking it slow would be difficult, but he could not fuck her yet.

He caressed the sides of her breasts very gently, teasing her. He broke the strings of her dress and pulled the top down. Gently, he stroked her nipples arousing her. Listening to her moan was driving him insane. He sucked each perfect bud slowly, making sure that she was teased beyond sanity. As her hips started to move he placed one of his legs between hers and gave her friction. He took her free hand and moved it over his cock.

_All this clothing is bothersome._ She came suddenly, panting heavily.

_Oh it will be a joy to fuck this girl, _Eric thought_. I love horny virgins._

Moving over her, he slightly kept her trapped between his body and the back of the couch. As he did this he moved his leg from between hers and started to pull her skirt up higher. His fingers stroked their way up her beautiful thigh dying to touch her center. He felt her wetness on the outside of her panties and swore to himself that he would never have anything in his way again. Her hand never strayed from stroking his cock, and he was pleased that she was following his instructions. He teased her and stroked the wetness on the outside of her panties until she was breathing hard again.

"I would like to taste you. May I drink?"

"Yes," she breathed. As he sunk his fangs into her breast, he moved her panties to the side and started touching her wet folds. Sookie let out an erotic moan.

_My god she tastes sweet. I can not wait to bury my cock in her._

He slowly moved his finger to her clit, but only gave it the slightest of flicks. He would control her every sensation. Drinking slowly, he moved one finger into her.

_So h__ot, wet, and tight, _Eric moaned. His cock was throbbed and begged to get out. He was enjoying her body way too much. As he stopped drinking he moved to kiss her, biting his own tongue to get his blood into her. Careful not to break her hymen, he brought her to another orgasm.

This was worth every dollar he was going to pay for her. Realizing that she was tired, he carried her to her bedroom and put her in bed, pulling the covers up over her.

"I will see you tomorrow at eight o'clock."

"I'll see you then," she mumbled sleepily.

He sat down in the chair in the corner of her room and stared at her as she fell asleep. Knowing the power and influence his blood would have on her, he was certain she was dreaming of him. With his blood in her, he knew that now he could find her anywhere.

_She can never get away from me now._

Sitting in the dark of her room, he pulled his cock out of his pants and began stroking himself. Fucking her would be a great pleasure. It had been a long time since he had a virgin, and he was very much looking forward to fucking her in every possible way. He fantasized taking her while on his throne at Fangtasia with everyone watching him feeding and fucking his pet.

After he came, he headed home. He pulled his Corvette into the garage and rushed to his office. He was hoping that there would be a contract waiting in his fax machine and there was. He reviewed it and saw that his changes had been accepted. She was his as soon as the wire was received. He called his day man immediately. Tomorrow night he would claim her and bring her to his home. The thought was as delicious to him as her taste was.

The sun was coming up, but he did not rest yet. Being as old as he was, he could stay up a few hours after the sunrise and get up a few hours before sunset. This made his life much easier.

His phone rang, and he picked it up. He was surprised that Niall was on the line.

"Vampire, I see we have reached an agreement."

"Yes." Eric did not want to have a discussion.

"You are clear about the terms that you can not kill her or turn her. Correct?"

"Yes. You will deal with the grandmother?"

"Very well."

The line went dead, and Eric wished that it was already evening.

That night, Eric pulled up to Sookie's house. He could barely contain himself. He was going to claim her in only a few hours' time. When she answered the door she had a big smile on her face, and he kissed her passionately. He could feel the wave of lust from her through the small amount of blood he had given her and he was ready to act on it.

Sookie was thrilled that this beautiful man, well vampire, was paying so much attention to her. She was nervous that she was not pretty enough. She was infatuated. She was hoping that finally she would have a relationship like the ones the rest of the world seemed to enjoy. Little did she know her high hopes would be crushed.

After he broke their kiss, Sookie offered him a True Blood. He declined. He was eager to get her back to his house. Taking her hand, he led her to his car and drove off with her. He caressed her knee and pulled her legs apart slightly while he was driving so that he could smell her arousal better.

The drive was silent and Sookie wondered why vampires were so quiet. The reality was that, once purchased, she no longer merited the effort making conversation with her would have expended.

After what felt like a long drive to Eric, he pulled into his garage and closed the door.

"Where are we?" Sookie felt apprehensive. This had not been their intended destination, but it was far too late. She had not agreed to come to anyone's home, and was wary of being in a stranger's house.

"This is my house. I need something. Please come in." He entered the security code and opened the door for her. He closed the door behind them and enabled the security system, which required a retinal scan. The system was reactivated. The house was on full lock down. There was no escape.

He turned to her and said, "Listen to me. These are the rules." He became dangerous, as if a mask had been removed. Sookie was suddenly terrified.

"Rules? What you are talking about?" Eric caught the scent of her fear and panic.

_You are mine to do with as I please. _

"I see I will have to explain myself." He would enjoy this part of the game. "I bought you from your great-grandfather and you are now mine."

"Bought Me? Great-grandfather!" She raised her voice and this made him angry.

Eric moved closer to her and with extended fangs said, "Do not interrupt me again."

"Yes." Her voice trembled with fear.

"I will call your great-grandfather, and he will explain everything to you." Eric picked up his phone and called Niall. In an instant, Niall was there. Eric showed them into the study and left them alone.

"Sookie, you know how you can hear people?" Niall began his explanation.

"Yes. What does that have to do with this? I don't understand," she replied feeling frustrated and confused.

"Your telepathy is from your fairy bloodlines. You are not completely human." Sookie stared blankly at him. "I have tried to mate you with one of my kind, but none of the fairies in my realm are interested in mating with my great-granddaughter who is not full fairy. I have not been able to find a suitable mate for you in the last seven years of trying. I had hoped that your grandmother would have explained this to you when the time came." Niall explained.

"This vampire is suitable?" Sookie asked; her disgust and confusion were apparent.

"Yes," Niall answered. "He paid more than I had ever hoped to get for you."

"You can not buy and sell people," Sookie blurted out in disgust.

"You can not buy and sell _humans_. You are part fairy," Niall corrected. "The transaction is done. You belong to him. Let me make this very clear. He wants you to fight him. You must obey him. It is perfectly acceptable for him to beat you, so be careful not to make him angry, because I can not help you."

_How could this happen?_ Sookie sat with silent tears running down her face. "My Gran will call the police."

"No," Niall's voice was confident. "I will notify her of the purchase. She has always known that this would happen. I believe that she always thought that it would happen differently, but this is the way it is." Niall's detachment and matter-of-fact demeanor horrified Sookie.

"I will find a way out of this," she said, finding the courage she did not know she had inside.

"If you escape him he will bring you back," replied Niall. "Do not defy him. Vampires love that. He can sell you to someone who may treat you far worse. I have seen to it that you get an allowance and some other extras," Niall paused, "Your only hope is if he dies."

"Allowance? I don't want an allowance. I want to live my life, my way, nothing else," Sookie firmly said.

"Your life was never yours. You need to accept that you are his." Niall waited for her to really process this.

_Is there really no escape_? She refused to believe that there wasn't. Sookie sat quietly and thought through her situation. Her hands trembled. _Stay calm. _Her thoughts were racing. _Who will help me? _She stared at Niall._ There must be a way._ With false hope, she stood up.

Several long minutes passed before Niall and Sookie came out of the study. Eric's attention was on her. He noted the pride and hope in her eyes.

"Does she understand?" he asked.

"I believe so. You can call me again if something else arises," Niall said and then vanished.

"Before I explain the rules, I must tell you that you can not escape this house," Eric said. "You can try, but you will not succeed. You may waste your time if you wish, but you will not waste it while I am awake."

Sookie nodded; she was close to tears. Her hope suddenly faded as fast as it had arrived.

"These are your rules:

You are not allowed to speak unless spoken to

You will address me as Master

You will not leave this house without me

You will wear a dress every day

You may never sit with your legs crossed or together

You may never wear undergarments of any kind

You will do what I say always

You will feed from me when told to

I will feed on you as I wish

You will never touch anyone besides me

You may never pleasure yourself unless I instruct you to do so

Your pussy must always be completely shaved

If you break these rules you will be punished. Now then, come with me and I will shave you."

"Fuck You!" Sookie angrily said. She realized from his reaction that she was pushing him, but she was not going to give in so easily.

He looked at her coolly and said, "Yes, you will, very soon." Sookie's eyes were as big as saucers; she was terrified. She scanned the room looking for an escape. "There is no way out. Do not waste my time. Come with me. If I have to say it again you will be punished."

Sookie weighed her options. Finally she looked up. "Can I do it myself?" she asked. _No, no, no. I don't want this._

"You were not asked to speak. You did not address me as Master, and you did not do as I said. I will now punish you." He picked her up and carried her to the living room, loving her fear. He sat on the sofa and bent her over his lap. He pulled up her skirt and tore away her underwear.

"I am going to spank you ten times and then we will get back to what we were doing. You will lay here and not try to get away, or I will keep striking you. Spread your legs." She hesitated, but did as he said. He stroked her beautiful ass very gently, looking forward to hurting and pleasuring her. She had no idea what she was in for.

Swat. He reached down and stroked her clit.

Swat. Two strokes to her clit.

Swat. Three strokes to her clit.

For each swat he stroked her clit the corresponding number of times to the swat.

He wanted to confuse her and control her pleasure and pain. He increased the pain with the pleasure, and the pleasure increased with the pain. Sookie was horrified that her body was responding to this.

She loathed him.

As he continued to hit her and stroke her clit, Sookie writhed on his lap. It made him want her more. He wanted to prolong his anticipation for his maximum pleasure. Looking at her bright red cheeks lying across his lap drove him crazy. He was going to take his time to fuck her.

"Come with me," Eric commanded. Sookie's face was wet with tears. She hated her body for betraying her. He led her into a bathroom in his home with a large counter. She wanted to beg for privacy, freedom, and respect, but she knew that speaking again would get her another beating.

_I have to survive, _she told herself_._

"Lay on the counter," he said coolly. "Pull your dress up, and spread your legs. I will now shave you. In the future you will do this every evening before I rise."

Sookie clenched her jaw. She had to try to get through this without another beating.

She moved and winced in pain. Her bottom stung. Eric got some shaving materials and started removing every bit of hair. He then took a warm towel and cleaned her up. He reached between her legs and started stroking her now hairless cunt with his fingers and enjoying the smooth sensations. She was wet. Bending down he licked her smooth lips lightly. Sookie panted. Teasing her intentionally so she would know that even coming was at his discretion. He was enjoying licking her and hated to pull away, but he did not want to give into his urges too soon. He wanted to take his time fucking this virgin.

"Remove your bra and come with me. It is time for you to learn how to please me."

He led her in to the living room. "Sit," Eric said in a calm emotionless way, pointing to the couch.

She did as she was told and grimaced as she sat down on the couch. Eric was enjoying the pain on her face. He watched her face contort as she complied. This was too much fun for him. He noticed her crossed ankles. She trembled with fear and he loved her terror. Sookie didn't want to be spanked again; it was too painful, and he enjoyed it too much.

"Spread your legs apart. I never want you to sit with your legs together." She moved her legs apart some and winced with pain. "A little wider. That's better. Now sit up straight. Good girl. I want you to sit this way always, with your knees and ankles far apart."

Striding across the room, Eric sat beside her on the couch. He was eager to bury his cock deep inside her wet pussy.

"Now I want to show you how to sit on my lap. Stand up with your back to me." Sookie thought he had lost his mind, but feared overruled her need to argue. "Now pick up the back of your skirt and sit down with your legs over each of mine."

Sookie was wary but complied.

"Now when you sit on me outside of the house I want you to sit just like this, but here at the house I want your top pulled down so I can touch you without your dress in the way. Since we are at home pull your top down."

"No," she stated firmly. He reached up, grabbed her hair, and wrenched her into a painful position with her neck bared to him. He ran his fangs along her neck and felt her tremble in fear. He ripped the top of her dress as he pulled it down.

"You must never speak. You must always obey. I will enjoy punishing you again." Eric drew out the word punishment in a soft seductive way that it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up in fear. He enjoyed toying with his new pet. He planned to be inconsistent to keep her hopelessly confused and overwhelmed.

"I have much planned for tonight and generally when I punish you I will want you to feel the pain, but because I smell you are a virgin I will heal you," Eric stated with power.

_He knows I'm a virgin, _she gasped but said nothing to him. Tears slipped down her face. She was red and blotchy from crying, and she did not care.

"Now I am going to bite into my wrist and you are going to drink." He offered her his bleeding wrist, and he heard her breathe catch.

_I can do this,_ Sookie thought_. It may heal me. I can do this. I can. _

Once her lips locked onto his wrist and his blood flowed into her, rational thought started leaving her head, and her body was reacting to the magic; it left her breathless and wanting. This is what he wanted. His blood, though it would heal her, served another purpose. It would increase her attraction to him and increase her libido.

While she drank from him, he pulled the front of her skirt up and started stroking the inside of her thigh towards her center, finding her clit. When the wound on his wrist closed, he pulled his wrist away and moved his hand to her beautiful breasts. They were large and perky and needed attention.

Fear and arousal permeated the room and Eric thought it was the most intoxicating perfume. With one hand between her legs stroking her slit and one hand teasing her nipples, she started to twist and squirm against him. His cock was hard and her writhing was just exciting him more. He slid a finger inside her.

Sookie was frustrated that her body was betraying her. _I have to fight this, _she lamented. _Just hang on to sanity, _she told herself._ No. _She came on his hand.

Eric picked her up and carried her to his resting place. It was a large light tight bedroom with a large bed. He placed her on her feet in the bedroom and opened a closet.

"These are your clothes. You may wear any of them you like. Now lay on the bed." Her dress was still on, and he was looking forward to ripping the rest of it off of her. She moved slowly to the bed. There was a renewed determination in her eyes, and Eric could not wait to destroy it.

"Spread your legs." Laying there she hesitantly moved. "Good girl." He found her lovely with her legs spread open laying on her back.

He went to the head of the bed, grabbed a tie and quickly started tying her up. He had one wrist tied before she started fighting him. He knew he would win, and knowing this added to his fun.

"No!" Sookie fought, but it really did not matter if she did, there was no chance of her winning. "You can't do this to me. I will not let you. Don't tie me up. No, no no."

After he had both wrists and both ankles tied to the bed frame, he tore her dress the rest of the way to the hem and pulled it out from under her.

As tears slipped from her eyes, she remained silent hoping that she would not be beaten again.

"I know you are innocent. I will educate you thoroughly tonight. I will not fuck you until you ask me to. Only this once though, after that, I will fuck you when and where I please."

_If he thinks I am going to ask him for it, he's delusional, _Sookie thought. _No way. He can tie me up and he can beat me, but I will never ask him to fuck me._

He took off his shirt and moved towards her. He traced his fingers around her breasts, taunting her and teasing his new pet. He stroked her body never touching her clit or nipples until she was vibrating. Then he bit his tongue and kissed her. He wanted more control over her and the more blood of his he got into her the better. He stood up and removed his pants. He was hard and his big cock startled her.

_That will never fit._ Sookie had never seen a naked man before except in someone else's mind and he seemed way too large.

"Don't worry, you can handle all of it," he said as he gave himself a stroke. He wasn't really sure that the statement was true, but he knew she was going to take all of it.

He moved his face between her legs and started licking her soft folds, teasing her, yet never satisfying her. He took his time winding her up like a coil, touching her everywhere.

_There is nothing like an eager virgin, _he thought_._ His goal was to get her so excited; denying her an orgasm until she begged him to fuck her.

Sookie pulled and writhed against the restraints, her body wanting more, but she refused to ask for more. Eric took one hand and lightly touched her clit at the same moment he bit into her thigh. She nearly came, but he did not want her to.

_Please, _she bit her lip. _Don't. Stop. Please._ Sookie silently begged for her release. _No don't say it, don't speak._

After he finished drinking, he licked her wounds closed and proceeded to arouse her again. She was writhing and it was beautiful. He was only going to get to take her virginity once, and he was going to make the most of it. He moved a finger inside of her and she moaned. She was tight and wet. He was sure she was ready, but fighting him on the words.

"My little pet, if you would like to come, all you have to say is 'Master, please fuck me with your big hard cock.'" He gently stroked her moist lips and lightly touched her clit without letting her climax. He was eager to have her come on his cock.

Sookie felt horrified. She was about to do exactly what he wanted. She was not equipped to fight a millennia of skill. She needed release and this need over road any determination to fight him. The desire in her was more than she could control. Expertly, he teased her; stroking her lips; touching her inner thigh; caressing her breasts until she couldn't hold the words back.

"Master, please fuck me with your big, hard cock," she grounded out between her clenched teeth. Even in her 'request" the internal battle was evident.

Eric moved over her and with his cock in hand, he teased her entrance. He rubbed the head of his cock along her slick slit making sure that he touched her clit with it over and over. Watching her pant under him, tied up and spread open the way she was, was more than he could endure any longer. He slowly moved into her savoring every second of it.

_Fuck, she is so tight and wet. _Eric moaned_. _He moved into her far enough to feel her maidenhead and held there for a second waiting for her to relax. Sookie was panting erratically and he needed to calm her. _So tight._

"Relax," Eric told her. "I will take it slow." As soon as she relaxed, he pushed all the way into her. _Fuck, yes, a tight, wet virgin. _ He held still inside her, waiting for her to adjust. Then he started moving slowly in and out of her. His hand went between them and rubbed her clit, forcing her to climax repeatedly on his cock. He loved the feeling of her coming on him. He increased his pace. He bit down on her neck and they both came.

Leisurely, Eric licked the fang wounds on Sookie's neck closed. When he was done, he moved off of her and undid her restraints. Sookie desperately wanted to get away from him to hide her shame and wash herself. She was angry at herself for acquiescing to him and actually asking for it. She had to get away. She started to move from him, but Eric roughly grabbed her by her hips.

"I am not done with you," he held onto her firmly, "The night is young."

Sookie was too exhausted to resist. There was no fight left in her for tonight.

Eric bit his finger and moved it inside her stroking her gently, healing her, keeping her wet. He added another finger, stretching her. He was careful not to stretch her too much; he liked her tight body. Rolling her over, he positioned her over him and slid her down on him. He fucked her hard and fast enjoying the feel of her around him. She tasted so good and was so tight that he came as soon as he bit into her neck. He was sure that he had not been this sated in several hundred years.

"Suck me," he grabbed her hair and forced her to do his bidding. Holding her down, he finally was getting to fuck her mouth.

Sometime after dawn, Sookie woke up. She was not sure where she was. It was pitch black in the room and she could not see a thing. Then she remembered all that had happened the night before.

_I have to get out of here. _Her heart pounded in terror.

Feeling her way through the room, she found the closet. Blindly she grabbed a dress and made her way out of the room. She went into the study and grabbed what looked like a solid chair. Then she slung it as hard as she could against a window. Nothing happened. No broken window, no broken chair, nothing. She closely inspected the windows. They were made of something other than glass.

_Oh god, how can I get out of this place?_ She looked for a phone in every room, but there were none. She ran to the doors and twisted and yanked on them, but they never budged. She looked at the keypad and scanner and knew that she needed the code and her captor's eye.

_If I gouge out his eye and then stake him, I still don't know that code._ Groaning she slid to the marble floor. She buried her face in her hands and cried until there were no tears left.

Emotionally exhausted she went and put the chair in its place and decided that she would shower in hopes that it would clear her mind and inspire a plan. Once in the shower, instead of plotting her escape, she scrubbed and scrubbed, trying to wash her captor off of her.

She left the bathroom raw and dressed. Looking for anything that would distract her, she wandered back into the living area and grabbed a book off the bookshelf; a mystery novel. She hoped to uncover within its pages a way to escape. She settled down to read and after a while, her emotions suddenly changed. Something was off. She felt desire and smugness. She did not yet understand that she was feeling her captor's emotions through a blood bond she knew nothing about.

When Eric rose that evening, Sookie was not beside him, so he pulled on some jeans. Through the bond, he could feel her close to him. He followed her scent and found her reading.

"Keep your legs apart," he interrupted her solitude. "I will not have them together." Sookie moved cautiously. "Good girl. I see that you had a fun day." He had smelled where she had been in the house and pointed this out to her, because he wanted her to know that he was in control of the situation even when he was at rest. "You tried to escape through the doors and the windows."

Sookie gasped and her eyes got big. _How did he know?_

"Come with me." She followed him into his office. He took his place in his chair. "Sit, here." He touched his lap. She moved as he instructed and sat on his lap with her back to his chest. Sookie was disgusted with herself.

"Pull your top down. Good girl. You should always offer yourself to me." He put his hand between her legs and played with her cunt as he went about his business. He checked his many messages. Pam had left a voice mail telling him Sophie-Anne had called. She was quite angry that he had taken Sookie from her. She apparently had seen the contract. He picked up his phone and called the Queen. The phone only rang twice before it was answered.

"Sophie-Anne," Eric greeted her.

"Northman, I wanted that girl. You took her from me, now give her back." She sounded like a child having a temper tantrum over a toy she could not have.

"I had no idea that you wanted her. You know that I purchased her from her great-grandfather, and she is now mine. I have blood bonded her to me, and she can not be taken from me. But if I decide to sell her you will be the first I contact," he replied coolly.

_Blood bond? What the hell is that? If he sells me who is this Sophie-Anne? She has to be better than beaten and raped, right? There is so much I do not know. I can listen and learn. Just try not to draw attention to myself._

"Northman you know very well I wanted her, and the price better be reasonable. When do you think you will be done with her?"

"I expect that her looks will begin to fade in five or ten years. I will probably sell her then," he said. His fingers were still buried inside Sookie's center.

_No, not years, _thought Sookie, _That's too long. I have to get out before that._

"Very well," Sophie-Anne spat out and then ended the conversation.

Eric reached between him and Sookie and undid his pants. He lifted her up on to him and sighed. He did not move in her; just held himself there feeling her warmth.

The phone rang again, and it was Pam calling from Fangtasia. He wanted to fuck his pet but some work had to be dealt with.

"Master, I have discovered someone is stealing from us, but I have yet to learn who it is. We need to deal with this," Pam professionally said.

"I will be there later with my new pet." With that the conversation was over, he stood up still inside Sookie and pushed her face down onto his desk. Fast and furious he moved in and out of her. Tears streamed down Sookie's face. Just when she thought that it could not get worse it did. He bit her neck; her blood sent him flying over the edge.

Sookie's body was sore and her soul felt used.

"We must go to Fangtasia. If you disobey me in front of anyone, I will punish you immediately. Remember how to sit when I am not with you and remember how to sit on my lap. Skirt up, legs spread."

He dragged her by the arm into the bedroom. As he dressed for the club he pulled out a new dress for her and said, "Wear this." He watched her look at the dress and was quite sure she hated it. He loved the tiny dress. It would barely cover her breasts. It pleased him very much.

"No," she said, staring daggers at him. She knew that she would pay for this, but she did not want to be seen in public in something that was too trashy for a prostitute.

"Put the dress on. I will punish you later." She appeared stoic, but the idea of being punished again terrified her. He loved the scent of fear that rose from her. His game was to have the punishment out there dangling like a rotten carrot, toying with her between the how and when. Manipulating her pleased him very much.

Once they were both ready, they stepped into the garage. As they got into the car he looked over at her and said, "What are you forgetting?"

She stared at him angrily. He loved it. The scent of her anger, fear, and arousal was nearly intoxicating.

"Spread your legs," he demanded. "For forgetting to spread your legs, you will pull your breasts out of your top until I tell you to put them back." She gasped, but then slowly obeyed. Eric looked over at her. He thought she looked lovely. This was exactly the way he felt she should always be. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.

"Stroke it with your hand and make me come before we get to Fangtasia," he ordered her. He started the car, pulled out of the driveway, and drove away. Being a vampire, gave him to the ability to multi-task in a way that humans were not capable of. Before they arrived at Fangtasia, she had managed to make him come twice

"I am pleased," Eric said. "Now tuck your breasts back in, follow me, and do not speak. Remember how to sit." As he walked into the bar and into his office, he told Sookie, "Sit here," and pointed to a couch. She sat with her legs far apart, and he could nearly see her bare pussy.

Pam walked in and looked at Sookie. "I see your new pet is starting to come along."

Eric looked at Pam drawing his gaze away from Sookie's thighs. "Pam, who is the thief?"

"Longshadow."

"I hate to have to find another bartender. I assume he is already in the basement?"

"Yes Master. May I do the honors?" Pam asked wistfully.

"Yes," Eric replied enjoying Pam's glee for killing. "Pam, of all the times that I punished you, which were your least favorites?" Eric knew the answer to the question; he just wanted to get Sookie's fear into overdrive.

"Well," Pam said. She knew what he was doing. "I enjoyed it when you whipped me, always, with every whip you chose." Eric gave Pam a serious look that meant get on with it. She continued, "Well, I never liked forced orgasms in public. I especially hated that time that you did not let me come for ten days."

"I will see you out on the floor," Eric said. "I will spend some time enthralling the vermin."

After Pam left his office, Eric pulled out two boxes and opened each of them. One contained a purple plastic butterfly vibrator, to force Sookie to orgasm without much labor on his part, and the other was a small butt plug to help stretch her for him.

"Come here," Eric instructed her. "Tonight as we sit on my throne you will sit sideways, so that I can see your face"

_Why?_ Sookie was leery. She didn't trust him. _What is he going to do?_

"I am going to put this on you," he held up a strange object with two thin straps. "I will show you how it works. After that I am going to put this in you," he held up another odd contraption. Sookie felt her stomach churn with anxiety. "When I'm done, we will go out and sit on my throne."

He had her step into two thin straps, and he pulled the butterfly up to her clit, and placed it just so.

"Sit down." She warily did as he instructed. "Good girl. Legs further apart and pull up your skirt. I want to see. That is it. Now I have the remote. I'll demonstrate how it works."

Sookie gasped as the vibrator came to life. She struggled to suppress her sexual excitement, but the vibrator seemed to overpower her intent not to physically enjoy the sensations it gave her. She wanted to press her legs together so she could find her release, but she was terrified of what he would do to her if she did.

_At least he's not inside me. _She writhed. _Oh god, it has different speeds. _

"Now stand up and come here, and lean over the desk." He grabbed the butt plug and explained what it was.

_What? No way, _thought Sookie_. There is no way_

"I am going to use this to get you used to having something in every entrance." Eric rubbed the butt plug in her front entrance and then inserted it gently into her back entrance.

_It hurts,_ Sookie silently whimpered_._ She panted heavily. Her face was pressed into the stapler sitting on his desk.

"Relax," he instructed. A moment later, through the blood bond, he felt her will the tension away from her body. "Good girl," he purred. _What a beautiful ass,_ Eric thought_. I am going to love fucking it. _He studied her intensely. "Now come here and sit on my lap sideways, and I will show you what your punishment will be."

With her sitting on his lap, he pulled up the back of her skirt up so that only his jeans were between them. He switched the vibrator back on. Sookie started bucking her hips.

"Sit still. You can not be moving all over the place in front of all those people out there."

_What?_ Sookie was horrified. _No._ She moaned.

_This is going to be so much fun,_ Eric mused_. Look at her pretty face all caught up in ecstas__y._

He played with the settings for a time until he was sure that she would be thoroughly humiliated. Turning the butterfly on low he said, "Let's go. I must go enthrall the vermin." He walked out of his office and moved to his throne and sat down. "Sit."

Sookie felt humiliated.

There was a look of horror in her eyes, and he loved it. She was so aroused that no vampire in the bar could miss it. He turned the butterfly vibrator on and smiled wickedly.

_Maybe no one will notice,_ Sookie hoped. She sat on his lap struggling not to writhe and moan. She did fairly well, but was still making a spectacle of herself. Every time she came, she moaned just loud enough for every vampire in the room to hear her. Eric smiled, enjoying her complete humiliation and the wet spot she was leaving on his jeans. After her third orgasm he started to get bored. As he brought her close to her fourth orgasm he turned off the vibrator.

_Cold turkey for her_. Eric was pleased with himself.

_Shit. _ Sookie ached. _I need…_

"Sookie go to my table, and sit down facing me with your legs spread wide. I may come over later." She did as he said.

Sookie was frustrated with her situation; she was angry, horny, and a public captive. She began to sweat due to the rising temperature of her anger. From where he sat, Eric watched her perspire. He enjoyed seeing her humiliation.

Just then Sam Merlotte walked into his bar.

"You are not welcome here," Eric dismissively said.

"Sam!" Sookie spotted him instantly. Seeing him filled her with hope. "Help me, please," she begged. She was relieved that Sam was there. She knew he would help her.

"I came here about a missing employee, and I can see that I need to look no further. I want her back," Sam insisted.

"I have purchased her; the matter is closed. Leave before you die."

"From her brother? He is not a supe and has no right to sell her to you, and you know that." Sam moved dangerously close to Eric.

"No, her great-grandfather, Niall Brigant." Every vampire in the bar extended their fangs at the mention of a fairy. Vampires loved the taste of fairies. Their blood was a sweet tasting drug to them.

Sam took a long pause. He knew the name and realized there was nothing he could do for Sookie. The purchase of a supe was irreversible. Sam was sure if Eric agreed, he could not afford to buy her freedom.

"May I speak with her briefly?" Sam asked. Eric nodded his consent. Sam turned and approached Sookie.

"Cher," he spoke softly, "There's nothing I can do for you." He was heartbroken that he could not help Sookie who he felt was a sweet girl. "If I tried to help you it would only make things worse for you. If I were to take you and run, we would be caught. He's able to find you anywhere. He would kill me and most likely beat you. I'm sorry Cher," Sam regretfully said.

"Sam, please…" Sookie begged. Her expression pained Sam.

"You need to accept this. It is done." Sam hated himself for extinguishing her hope. It was cruel, but he knew giving her false hope would be worse.

Sookie wanted to cry. Sam's expression said it all. There was nothing anyone could do for her.

"Stay strong, Sookie." Sam's eyes were filled with sadness and regret.

"Sam," Sookie whimpered. Reluctantly, Sam turned and left. He knew staying any longer would not help Sookie.

Eric stood up from his throne. In a blink, he was in front of Sookie. He threw her over his shoulder and quickly took her into his office. Behind the closed door, he tossed her onto the couch.

"You know not to speak," he roared. Sookie flinched. She was terrified at what he could do to her. "Spread your legs, and lay on your back," he commanded. She shuddered in terror. Eric played with the vibrator, his dark eyes fixed on her wet quivering pussy.

Sookie moaned. She was horrified at the way her body was responding.

Eric quickly unzipped his jeans and savagely plunged inside her. His thrusts were rough; uncaring with no regard to her satisfaction. He buried his fangs in her and instantly felt her inner walls involuntarily contract around him. With a roar, he came. As each wave of his climax rolled through his body, he licked his pet's wounds closed.

"Now let's discuss your punishment for speaking without permission," he menacingly ran his finger over her nipple. She flinched but dared not to move away from him for fear of additional punishment. "I could beat you, but you humans heal so slowly. That is frustrating. Besides, I need to address the issue of you speaking out of turn, and obviously, you did not learn your lesson by sitting on my lap."

"Take off your clothes," he commanded. "Kneel in front of the sofa, face down, and legs spread."

She was trembling and was working very hard to breathe slowly and not hyperventilate and pass out. Fear consumed her and she had to work hard not to run.

He stared at her for a long time enjoying her fear and appreciating her body. He retrieved the elastic restraints and silk ties he brought from the house. Swiftly he bound her wrists together. She was horrified. Her heart ached from the suffering and trauma she'd been enduring. Her body was sore and exhausted.

"This tie," he gagged her, "Will remain so you can learn your lesson." Looking at her wrists bound, and her gagged, and facing down, he kneeled behind her, her legs spread wide.

Sookie knew she was nothing more than a blow-up doll and dinner. Her will to fight was leaving her.

Eric removed the butt plug. He loved the look of her newly bare look. He was never fond of hair. She was still wet from the look of it, and he realized that he had come at least five times since he rose for the night, and smiled to himself. There was so much more pleasure to be found in her body. He removed his shirt and pants and moved closer to her. He was so hard for this pet; he wondered if he would tire of her tight cunt. He always had before with the others, so he did not really question this too deeply.

He entered her slowly, remembering that she had been a virgin just two days before. He reached around and started stroking her nerve bundle as he moved in and out of her slowly. With his other hand, he reached down and pulled her gag away.

"Do not speak," he ordered. "I am going to feed you my blood again." He bit his wrist and reached around for her to feed from him. The idea was disgusting to Sookie, but she reluctantly took it knowing his blood would heal her physically. "Good girl." Eric loved the feel of her feeding from him as he fucked her at the same time. It was beyond erotic.

As his blood coated the back of Sookie's throat, she welcomed the high it gave her, which seemed to dull her mind making the worst parts of her captivity more bearable.

His wound closed and he replaced the gag. He wanted to be sure she had learned her lesson. He moved his thumb into her other entrance and was quite sure she was fairly overwhelmed. With two hands and his massive cock working on her, she came suddenly and violently.

Using that as his cue, he reached for the side table drawer and grabbed some lubricant. With a finger he spread generous amounts of lube onto her other entrance and pressed his cock against her ass. He felt her tense.

_No, not there, this too much,_ she silently begged_._ She was afraid of his size and of the pain she knew would come. Eric could smell her fear and panic.

"Sookie, relax. This is going to happen. You will like it. I will make sure I pleasure you."

Knowing she had no choice, she struggled to hold her self together. _Relax. Relax. Relax_, she told herself repeatedly.

A moment passed before Eric felt though the blood bond Sookie willing her self to calm down. He flooded her with lust. Sookie moaned with longing, and he used that moment to press into her. He continued to send her more lust and desire, and she relaxed into his thrusts further. He moved in and out of her, loving the fact that he had now completely ruined her. She was all his. He owned her and his beast was roaring.

Sookie realized the lust she was feeling was not coming from her. She did not understand exactly how much he was actually controlling her.

Eric reached to touch her clit and was quickly bringing them both along. He leaned down and bit her shoulder. At that he sent her flying over the edge. Feeling her contract around him, he started pumping his load into her. He licked the wound on her shoulder closed and moved out of her.

Reaching around her, he removed her gag and unbound her wrists. He bit his wrist again and fed her his blood so she would heal. When she finished, he picked her up and carried her to the private shower adjacent to his office. Methodically, he washed his pet from head to toe, and then shaved her pussy again before he washed himself.

When he got out of the shower he dried himself off. He disappeared and reappeared handing her a set of diamond earrings. Standing there dripping wet from the shower, Sookie nodded and dispassionately extended her hand out to him.

"Very good," he said. Eric was pleased with her obedience. He placed the earrings in her hand. "Put them on."

Detached, Sookie numbly put the earrings on and did exactly as he commanded. She had no interest in inciting his anger and lust, which were so closely linked.

"Follow me," he ordered. Naked, she followed him to his office. _She is starting to understand how to please me_. Happy with his pet, Eric sat in his chair. "Kneel in front of me and suck me while I take care of business."

In a catatonic state, Sookie obeyed. Eric was instantly lost in the feel of her mouth and forgot about the invoices. Knowing it could wait, he leaned back in his chair and started giving instructions on how he wanted it done.

"Run your tongue around the head." Eric closed his eyes. "Yes," he moaned, "That is it. Use your other hand to stroke what you can not take into your mouth. Now with your other hand grab my balls gently and roll them through your fingers." He let out a low groan. "Good girl," he breathed. "Keep that up. I am going to come in your mouth and I want you to swallow everything — Yes! Ohfuckyes." Grabbing her hair, he yanked her forward, pushing her deeper onto him and shot deeply into her mouth. She fought against her gag reflex and managed to swallow despite her disgust.

Pleased, Eric pulled her up to his mouth. Simultaneously, he kissed her and impaled her onto his cock

Sookie knew she was in her personal hell. She considered staking. It would have to be in the morning, but she would still be trapped in his house. She didn't know the code. She would starve or be found by a vampire investigating why they had not heard from them. Whoever that vampire would be, more than likely would kill her, rape her or something even worse. She did not want to contemplate what worse could be, but from what she was learning there was no boundary that vampires would not cross. She wondered if she could find the courage to commit suicide.

Exhaustion and humiliation were starting to wear Sookie down. Her will to find and escape was there, but the energy to follow through was not. For she feared the punishment that she would receive if she did not succeed

"Are you having fun yet?" Pam raised an eyebrow. She sniffed the air and knew exactly what was going on. Her master was truly breaking this little one.

"What do you need?" he asked calmly. He planned on taking care of the invoices with his cock inside his pet.

"There are five disputes. Do you wish to settle them now or reschedule."

Eric gauged Sookie's humiliation. It was not nearly enough and this solidified his decision.

"My office. In five minutes."

Once Pam left his office, Eric pulled Sookie off.

"Step into this." He held out the butterfly vibrator and positioned it over her clit. Sookie picked up her dress and pulled it on. He looked at her and said, "While I listen to the disputes, you will sit on my lap as you were before Pam came in." The horror and fear that he felt through the bond was exactly what he had wanted.

Dressed in his shirt and jeans, sat behind his desk and pulled out his cock as she stood in front of him. He picked her up and sat her on him, sliding himself right into her, while making sure her legs were spread open, and over his.

"Are you ready?" asked Pam.

"I am ready for the first dispute," he announced, knowing that having a tight, warm pussy wrapped around him would make him much happier to dispense fair justice.

He flicked the vibrator on and started hearing the disputes. The disputes were boring as usual. 'She took my fangs after I cheated on her.' 'He stole my pet.' They each droned on. But Sookie's moaning and writhing while she came over and over on his large cock amused him. He was in a good mood.

After the disputes, Eric resumed his position on his throne occasionally he drank from his pet and watched as the crowd stared at him. They always stared, so this was nothing new, he expected it. However, it made Sookie more uncomfortable and this pleased Eric. She was truly miserable, and after he had been in her for three hours, he decided to change things up a bit. He picked her up off of him and zipped up his pants, leaving the vibrator on low.

"Follow me," he ordered her. They went back to his office and he pointed to the couch for her to sit on and she did so. Sitting behind his desk he could feel that she learned her lesson. He also felt her resignation and desperation. He was pleased. She would be completely pliable to his will.

Sookie was desperate not be degraded anymore. At the moment she could not even find hope within her. He was in control of everything, including making her feel the way he wanted. She knew there was no escape and no hope. There was nothing she could do to stop him. She could see no way out. She remained still and quiet, not wanting to be punished again. Her life was not hers and never would be again. This broke her heart.

"Next time you break a rule," he broke the silence in the office, "The punishment will increase in severity. I enjoy punishing you. I will have several options next time and may combine two of them just to make my point. Just so you know I will spank you and I will not heal you. If I feel so inclined I may do it here in front of everyone." He flipped the vibrator up a setting, walked over to her, picked her up, and bent her over the desk.

Without preparing her, he buried himself deep inside her. Sookie whimpered with discomfort. He fucked her mercilessly and came violently at the thought of finally breaking her.

"Don't worry about the cum running down your legs," he told her zipping his pants. "I like it. Go sit at my table facing me like you did earlier."

Submissively, Sookie did as he said. She was numb and broken and the only thing she held onto for hope was that someday this might end. She did not know how she would ever be free, but to survive she had to hang onto hope.

After taking care of some business, Eric resumed his spot on his throne. Looking out, he saw her facing him, sitting at his table with her back straight, wrists bound, and legs spread facing him.

Eric found the view beautiful. It was a sight that even three years later, he had not grown tired of. From Eric's table in Fangtasia, Sookie sat mechanically; back straight, legs apart; facing him. She watched him with disgust sitting on his throne scowling at the customers who were worshipping and wanting to bed him. She wished he would take advantage of their offers and leave her alone, but his interest in her had not seemed to wane even after three years.

Then she heard it. The thought.

There was a bomb inside Fangtasia. She focused, trying to hear more. _The bomb is under Eric,_ her eyes darted to him_. _ Before she could decide whether or not to say anything, the bomb exploded.

After the dust cleared, she saw Eric laying there badly wounded and missing an arm and part of a leg. She moved towards him. Slowly; warily.

"Sookie, give me your blood," Eric croaked out. "Save me."

Sookie, covered in dust and dirt from the explosion, looked at him honestly for the first time in years. The look of disgust and revulsion was obvious. She grabbed a piece of wood that had splintered from his obnoxious throne.

"Have I not given you everything you ever wanted?" Eric pleaded.

"Everything, but my freedom." She drove that splintered piece of his throne through his heart.

Finally free, she stood up and walked away from the club.

For the first time in three years, she looked forward to seeing the sun. As she sat down and waited for dawn, she mused to herself, _I heard that there aren't many vampires in Idaho…_


End file.
